StickWrick RPG 2/Gra
StickWrick RPG 2: Overthrow' ' Prolog 3 kwietnia 2023, Teriando. Wywiad reportera StickTV George Drix'a ze Stick'iem Morris na żywo. -'George Drix': Witam, ty jesteś Stick Morris, ten co brał udział w wojnie StickWrick z New UofSA? -'Stick Morris': Tak. Wojna po 2 latach nareszcie się skończyła sukcesem StickWrick i całkowitym zniszczeniem New UofSA. -'George Drix': O co tak dokładnie poszło? Nie wszyscy pamiętają... -'Stick Morris': 3 lata temu wynaleziono nowoczesne szkło. Kilka miesięcy po wynalezieniu tego szkła wprowadzono je do nowych budynków. Niestety było ono tylko w New UofSA. Nie chcieli oni przekazać tego innym państwom. Nie wiadomo jakim sposobem trafiło do StickWrick. UofSA postanowiło więc nas zaatakować. I tak przez 2 lata trwała wojna. -'George Drix': A co teraz? -'Stick Morris': Niestety to nie koniec. StickTown grozi wojną nam i Nicksoft. I to poważną. Chcą zrzucić bomby nuklearne. -'George Drix': Czemu? -'Stick Morris': Szkło dotarło do nas i do Nicksoft. Oni nie dostali tego. Ale jest też wiele więcej powodów. Od dawna mają konfli... -'George Drix': O $@#*%! Dostał w brzuch ze snajperki! Żyjesz Stick? Stick?! <'koniec transmisji...'> Rozdział I - Obudź się! 3 kwietnia 2023, Godzina 13:40 *'Rex' - Oglądasz telewizję, akurat zobaczyłeś dramatyczny koniec wywiadu. *'Shixer' - Razem z Sally oglądasz telewizję, akurat zobaczyliście dramatyczny koniec wywiadu. ---- Mówię do Sally: "Powinniśmy zostać w domu. Nie możemy tak ryzykować. Skończyliśmy już ze zwalczaniem przestępców. Jesteśmy teraz zwykłymi cywilami. Co zrobiłby na naszym miejscu zwykły cywil? " '-Shixer'' Wzdycham, zakładam strój, przypinam do pasa miecz świetlny, chowam do "kieszeni" w płaszczu pistolet i ruszam na miejsce zdarzenia. Jeśli mam coś ze swojego starego wyposażenia Łowcy (a powinienem mieć) to biorę też karabin snajperski i zakładam na plecy. '''Rex ---- *'Shixer' - Nie wiem, ale on chyba przeżył. *'Rex' - Jesteś na miejscu zdarzenia. Stick żyje, ale jest nie przytomny. George mówi, że snajper cały czas strzela, ale nikogo oprócz Sticka nie trafił. ---- Włączam komputer i szukam infomacji o aktualnym konflikcie zbrojnym. ''-Shixer'' Szukam snajpera. Rex ---- *'Shixer' - Niestety nie zapłaciliście za internet. *'Rex' - Znajdujesz go. Kiedy do niego podchodzisz on mówi "Ja cię pamiętam...", po czym znika. ---- Zaskoczony wracam do George'a i Sticka. Rex ---- *'Rex' - Stick już jest przytomny. ---- Pytam się o co chodziło i czy wszystko w porządku. Rex ---- *'Rex' - "Nie wiem, pewnie to piraci. Dzięki, dobrze." ---- W porządku więc. Ja już idę. Rex ---- *'Rex' - Dzwoni do ciebie Steve. Odbierasz. Słyszysz słowa takie: "Zamknąłem firmęi wyprowadzam się do StickWrick." ---- W porządku. Potrzebujesz pomocy? Rex Dalej oglądam TV, szukam też na innych kanałach. ''-Shixer'' ---- *'Rex' - "Nie, dzięki. Przybywam za tydzień, będę mieszkał w Teriando." *'Shixer' - Słyszysz na jednym kanale słowa "Czy to kolejna wojna?" ---- Dobra, w porządku. Rex Nie reaguję paniką. Proponuję Sally mały spacer na odprężenie. ''-Shixer'' ---- *'Rex' - Co teraz robisz? *'Shixer' - Jesteście w parku. Chce wam się pić. 1 kilometr stąd jest sklep. ---- Wracam do domu, odkładam wyposażenie i znudzony idę się przejść. Rex ---- *'Rex' - Stajesz przed barem, w którym rozpocząłeś swą przygodę w Teriando. ---- Wzdycham i przypominam sobie wydarzenia 10 lat temu. Rex ---- *'Rex' - Bar otwarty. ---- (Rozumiem, że mam wejść, tak? Dobra.) Wchodzę i sprawdzam jak się zmienił po 10 latach. Rex ---- *'Rex' - Bardzo dużo się zmieniło. Lecz właściciel ten sam. ---- Odczuwam nostalgię, wzdycham i wychodzę z baru. Rex ---- *'Rex' - Przechodzisz koło sklepu z DVD. Teraz tutaj też można kupować gry, książki, telewizory, monitory... ---- Idziemy do tego sklepu. ''-Shixer'' ---- *'Shixer' - Co kupujecie? ---- Frugo! ''-Shixer'' ---- *'Shixer' - Kolor? ---- Wchodzę do niego i szukam ciekawej książki. Rex Dla mnie białe, pytam Sally, co chce. ''-Shixer'' ---- *'Rex' - Wybrany gatunek? *'Shixer' - Sally wybrała żółte. Coś jeszcze? ---- Biorę paczkę czerwonych żelków Frugo. ''-Shixer'' ---- *'Shixer' - To wszystko? ---- Kryminał. Rex ---- *'Rex' - Coś tam znajdujesz. Cena to 24 S$, masz przy sobie 30. ---- Cóż, kupuję. Rex Tak. ''-Shixer'' ---- *'Rex' - Co robisz? Jest już godzina 17:38. *'Shixer' - Wychodzicie ze sklep. Jest już godzina 17:38. ---- Wracam do domu i zaczynam czytać. Rex Idizemy zapłacić za internet.'' -Shixer'' ---- *'Rex' - Czytasz, czytasz... Do godziny 19:00. *'Shixer' - Zapłaciliście. Kiedy wróciliście nastaje godzina 19:00. ---- Włączam komputer. ''-Shixer'' Włączam telewizor. Rex ---- *'Shixer' - Co robisz? *'Rex' - Co oglądasz? ---- Szukam czegoś o zbliżającej się wojnie.'' -Shixer'' ---- *'Shixer' - Niestety nic nie znajdujesz. ---- Szukam strony StickTV.'' -Shixer'' Włączam pierwszy program. Rex ---- *'Shixer' - Sally ci proponuje obejrzenia z nią jakiegoś filmu. *'Rex' - Leci stary film dokumentalny z 2002 roku o terrorystach. ---- Wyłączam komputer i oglądam. ''-Shixer'' Oglądam. Rex ---- *'Shixer' - Oglądacie i zasypiacie... *'Rex' - Oglądnąłeś. Robisz coś jeszcze, aż w końcu idziesz spać. ---- Rozdział II - Przybysze 13 kwietnia 2023, Godzina 11:25 *'Shixer' - Koniec urlopu, do pracy trzeba iść. Sally zrobiła śniadanie i jest w pracy. Za 45 minut musisz być w pracy. *'Rex' - Steve puka do twych drzwi. ---- Otwieram i witam się z nim. Rex Idę do pracy. ''-Shixer'' ---- *'Rex' - Oczywiście daje ci jakiś podarunek - Zgrzewka napoju NeoDrink. Taki coś można dostać tylko w Nicksoft. *'Shixer' - A śniadanie? ---- No jem (nie pisałem, bo myślałem, że to oczywiste). ''-Shixer'' Dziękuję mu i zapraszam do środka. Rex ---- *'Shixer' - Dobra, zdążyłeś. Podczas pracy, wchodzi postać w masce i płaszczu. Wyglądająca jak snajper który 10 lat temu zrzucił cię z budynku. *'Rex' - "Potrzebuję jakiejś pracy..." ---- Na coś się zdecydowałeś? Rex ---- *'Rex' - "Niestety nie." ---- A gdzie tak w ogóle będziesz mieszkał? Rex ---- *'Rex' - "Ja już tu jestem od trzech dni, nie mogłem do Ciebie przyjść, bo musiałem ogarnąć chatę. A teraz może pójdziemy na jakiś spacer?" ---- Czemu by nie? /No i idziemy. Rex ---- *'Rex' - Snajper powraca, znowu strzela. ---- Biegnę w jego kierunku (jeśli mogę, to przyśpieszam za pomocą mocy klanu Scooter) i uderzam go w twarz. Rex ---- *'Rex' - Ma maskę, więc wielkiego bólu nie odczuł. Wyciąga nóż. Próbuje ci wbić w gardło. ---- Unikam ataku i kopie go kolanem w brzuch. Rex ---- *'Rex' Dostajesz z pięści kilka razy po twarzy. Po chwili czujesz nóż w brzuchu. ---- "W czym mogę służyć?" ''-Shixer'' Wściekły uderzam go w brzuch tak mocno jak tylko mogę, wyciągam nóż i wbijam mu w ramię. Rex ---- *'Shixer' - Postać wyciąga broń. *'Rex' - Nagle eksploduje bomba. Cała ulica wpada w pożar. Snajper znika. Jesteś osłabiony. ---- Rozglądam się. Rex ---- *'Rex' - Widzisz jak Steve patrzy na ciebie, po czym przestraszony zaczyna uciekać. ---- Wpadam w szał. Staram się wydzielić tyle energii z mocy klanu Scooter ile się da, aby cokolwiek zniszczyć. Rex Mówię, że tu nie wolno nosić broni i uważam, by mnie nie postrzelił. ''-Shixer'' ---- *'Rex' - Rozwaliłeś budynek na którym się znajdowałeś. *'Shixer' - "Nie pamiętasz mnie?" ---- (Skąd ja się na budynku wziąłem?) Uspokajam się i staram znaleźć pomoc. Rex ---- *'Rex' - (Snajper) Nikogo nie ma, oprócz Ciebie, wszyscy uciekli. ---- (Dobry jestem, w tak krótkim czasie dobiec z ulicy na budynek) Staram się gdzieś schować i znaleźć apteczkę. Rex ---- *'Rex' - Znajdujesz skrzynię z bandażami i tabletkami. ---- Zawijam bandażami rany, a tabletki biorę na wypadek. Rex ---- *'Rex' - Co robisz teraz? ---- Staram się znaleźć kogoś żywego. Rex Dyskretnie wciskam przycisk cichego alarmu. ''-Shixer'' ---- *'Rex' - Są na innych ulicach. *'Shixer' - Nie zdążyłeś, snajper złapał cię i związał. Zaczyna mówić jakieś głupoty o zemście. W końcu przkłada ci broń do głowy. ---- Idę do kogokolwiek. Rex Staram się bronić. ''-Shixer'' ---- *'Rex' - Widzisz Snajpera. *'Shixer' - Zostajesz uderzony w twarz. Mdlejesz. Budzisz sie jak zwykle w szpitalu. ---- Atakuję go znienacka. Rex "Znowu?!" ''Rozglądam się, czy nie ma Sally, albo kogoś bliskiego. '''-Shixer'' ---- *'''Rex - Przeciwnik przewiduje twój ruch i dostajesz kopniaka w twarz z całej siły. Zaczyna Ci lecieć krew z nosa. Odwdzięczasz mu się. Po chwili patrzenia na siebie wielka eksplozja zaczyna niszczyć miasto! *'Shixer' - Nikogo nie ma. Na szczęście już możesz wyjść. Kiedy wychodzisz jakaś eksplozja zaczyna niszczyć miasto! ---- Uciekam i w międzyczasie dzwonię do Sally. ''-Shixer'' Korzystając z chwili jego nieuwagi uderzam go w twarz. Rex ---- *'Shixer' - Nie masz jak, co chwilę coś wybucha, jeśli zadzwonisz zginiesz. *'Rex' - Snajper znika. Widzisz samoloty bombardujące Teriando. Prawie wszystko jest zniszczone. ---- Biegnę do naszego domu. ''-Shixer'' ---- *'Shixer' - Droga zostaje zablokowana przez zawalone wieże. ---- Uciekam z miasta. ''-Shixer'' ---- *'Shixer' - Zmęczyłeś się. Upadasz. Zostajesz otoczony przez jakieś zamaskowane postacie. ---- Staram się uciec. Rex Bronię się (jeśli chcą mnie zaatakować) i nadal próbuję uciec. ''-Shixer'' ---- *'Rex' - Uciekasz, lecz jakaś postać strzela Ci w rękę. Upadasz. *'Shixer' - Uderzają Cię. Mdlejesz. Rozdział III - Upadek *'Rex' - Budzisz się. Jesteś przy jakimś ognisku. Leżysz na jakimś kawałku drewna. Widzisz Snajpera. Jednak nie chce Ci nic zrobić. *'Shixer' - Budzisz się. Jesteś w jakimś budynku w połowie zniszczonym. Masz związane ręce. Podchodzi do Ciebie jakaś dziwna postać z nożem w ręku. ---- Pytam się go kim jest i czego ode mnie chce. Rex (Powinienem teraz pomyśleć, że chce mnie zabić, a tak naprawdę mnie rozwiąże lub na odwrót) Dla bezpieczeństwa próbuję się bronić. ''-Shixer'' ---- *'Rex' - "Chyba wiesz, że jestem Snajperem. Pracuję dla Nover'a Tinos'a. Do tego czasu miałem kilka zadań. Zabić Sticka Morissa, którego nie zabiłem, Shixera jakiegoś tam, którego też nie zabiłem i Ciebie. Na was trzech poluję od 10 lat. A co chcę od Ciebie teraz? Nic, oprócz chwilowej współpracy. Przebywamy głęboko pod gruzami Teriando. Musimy sobie pomóc, aby się stąd wydostać." *'Shixer' - Jest to żołnierz StickTopii. Rozwiązuję Cię, ale zaczyna Cię atakować. ---- "Dlaczego mam współpracować z kimś, kto po tej współpracy chce mi wpakować kulkę w łeb?" Rex Bronię się i pytam o co mu chodzi. ''-Shixer'' ---- *'Rex' - "Tak naprawdę już dawno zapomniałem o tym zleceniu, aby zabić Ciebie. To jest dla mnie po prostu niezła zabawa. Sam wiem, że nigdy nie uda mi się Cie zabić." *'Shixer' - Bronienie na marne. Widzisz na swoich rękach krew. Osobnik mówi: "Giń je*#@^ frajerze! Wszyscy ze StickWrick muszą zginąć!" ---- "Chrzanienie o niczym. Ale niech będzie. Więc jaki masz plan?" Rex Kopię go w czułe miejsce. ''-Shixer'' ---- *'Rex' - "Nasze położenie jest dosyć ciekawe. Obecnie jesteśmy w jakimś kiosku. Za drzwiami zamiast wyjścia na górę jest jakiś sklep, a obok biuro podróży. Co jest dalej to jeszcze nie wiem. Najpierw radziłbym iść do sklepu nazbierać jakiegoś pożywienia, aby przetrwać tą podróż." *'Shixer' - "Napastnik" upada, a nóż wypada mu z ręki. ---- Od razu podnoszę nóż i grożę nim napastnikowi. Pytam, kto go przysłał. ''-Shixer'' "Niech będzie. Ale ty idziesz pierwszy. Jeden fałszywy ruch i nie dożyjesz kolejnego dnia." Rex ---- *'Shixer' - Mówi: "Sp%#&*@^aj!" po czym zaczyna okładać Cię po twarzy, a nóż spada z budynku. *'Rex' - Wchodzicie. Snajper zebrał zapasy, daje Ci po połowie. ---- (To ja jestem na dachu?) Używam mocy Xevorów (chyba dozwolone).'' -Shixer'' Biorę i pytam co teraz. Rex ---- *'Shixer' - Próbujesz użyć, lecz dostajesz mocno w brzuch. Upadasz. Podnosi kamień, których tutaj jest mnóstwo. *'Rex' - "W biurze są różne komputery. Można zobaczyć czy działają." ---- Teraz używam mocy Xevorów (jedną ręką, drugą się bronię i staram złapać kamień, jeśli go rzuci). ''-Shixer'' ---- *'Shixer' - Nie udaje Ci się, dostajesz mocno w głowę. Do tego podnosi kij i zaczyna cię nim uderzać. Masz zakrwawioną twarz. ---- Kopię go w wiadomo co, a jak upadnie przebijam ręką na wylot. ''-Shixer'' Idę do biura. Rex ---- *'Shixer' - Wreszcie spada z dachu. Ginie. *'Rex' - Widzicie ranną osobę. Jest przytomna. ---- Rozglądam się, gdzie dokładnie jestem. ''-Shixer'' Podbiegam do tej osoby i sprawdzam co z nią. Rex ---- *'Shixer' - Widzisz krajobraz zniszczonego StickWrick. Nie są to przyjemne widoki. *'Rex' - To jest Hubert! ---- Szukam rannych. ''-Shixer'' Sprawdzam co z nim. Rex ---- *'Shixer' - Nie znajdujesz nikogo żywego. *'Rex' - Coś tam mówi, lecz Ty tego nie rozumiesz. ---- Uciekam do najbliższego miasta, które nie zostało zniszczone (o ile jest takia xD). ''-Shixer'' ---- *'Shixer' - Kiedy biegniesz, podjeżdża jakiś samochód. Wychodzi z niego zamaskowana postać z bronią. Nie ma jednak złych zamiarów. ---- Zbliżam się i mówię mu, aby powtórzył. Rex ---- *'Rex' - Snajper coś Ci wszczepia. Zaraz po tym Hubert znika. ---- Jestem gotowy do walki. Delikatnie się odsuwam i pytam, kim jest.'' -Shixer'' Odwracam się i próbuję go uderzyć. Rex ---- *'Shixer' - "Spokojnie, my chcemy Ci pomóc. Jesteśmy z StickNevu, wejdź do auta i nam opowiedz co tu się wydarzyło." *'Rex' - "Ej! Ja Ci tylko pomagam! Jesteś mocno napromieniowany, dlatego widzisz różne rzeczy, naprawdę jesteśmy tu tylko my!" Kategoria:Gry